wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień trzydziesty czwarty
O wschodzie słońca dosiedliśmy koni. Żyd Wieczny Tułacz nie sądząc, abyśmy mogli tak wcześnie się wybrać, znacznie się oddalił. Długo czekaliśmy na niego, wreszcie pokazał się, zajął zwykłe miejsce obok mnie i tak zaczął mówić: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII ŻYDA WIECZNEGO TUŁACZA Symbole nigdy nam nie przeszkadzały wierzyć w jednego Boga, wyższego nad wszystkich innych. Pisma Thota nic pozostawiają w tym względzie żadnej wątpliwości. Czytamy tam, co następuje: Jeden ten Bóg trwa niewzruszenie w odosobnieniu swojej jedności. Nic innego, nawet żadne oderwane pojecie nie może się z nim potoczyć. Jest swoim własnym ojcem, swoim własnym synem i jedynym ojcem Boga. Jest samym dobrem, początkiem wszystkiego i źródłem pojęć najpierwszych istnień. Ten Bóg jedyny tłumaczy się sam z siebie, ponieważ wystarcza samemu sobie. Jest on prazasadą. Bogiem bogów, monadą jedności, dawniejszą od istnienia i tirorzącą zasadę istnienia. Od niego bowiem pochodzi istnienie bytu i sam byt, i dlatego też nazywany jest Ojcem Bytu. - Widzicie zatem, moi przyjaciele - mówił dalej Cheremon - że niepodobna mieć o bóstwie wznioślejszych pojęć od naszych, ale sądziliśmy, że wolno nam ubóstwić pewną część przymiotów Boga i stosunków jego z nami, czyniąc z nich odrębne bóstwa, a raczej wyobrażenia odrębnych boskich przymiotów. Tak na przykład rozum boży nazywamy Emeph, gdy zaś ten słowami się wyraża - Thot, czyli przekonaniem, lub też Ermeth, to jest wykładem. Skoro rozum boży, kryjący w sobie prawdę, schodzi na ziemię i działa pod postacią płodności, wówczas nazywa się Amun. Gdy rozum ten ujawnia się pod postacią sztuki, wówczas nazywamy go Ptah, czyli Wulkanem, gdy zaś objawia się w postaci dobra, zwiemy go Ozyrysem. Uważamy Boga za jedność, wszelako nieskończona ilość dobroczynnych stosunków, jakie raczy mieć z nami, sprawia, że pozwalamy sobie, bez ubliżenia Jego czci, uważać Go za istotę zbiorową, gdyż w istocie jest On zbiorowy i nieskończenie rozmaity w przymiotach, jakie w nim spostrzegamy. Co się tyczy duchów, wierzymy, że każdy z nas ma ich dwóch przy sobie, to jest złego i dobrego. Dusze bohaterów najbliższe są natury duchów, a zwłaszcza te, które przewodniczą w szeregu dusz. Bogowie, co do swej istoty, dają się przyrównać do eteru, bohaterowie i duchy - do powietrza, zwyczajne zaś dusze mają w sobie już coś ziemskiego. Opatrzność boską przyrównywamy do światła, które zapełnia wszystkie przestrzenie między światami. Dawne podania prawią nam także o mocach anielskich, czyli posłanniczych, których obowiązkiem jest oznajmiać rozkazy Boga. i o innych mocach, jeszcze wyższego stopnia, które Żydzi hellenizujący nazwali archontami lub archaniołami. Ci spomiędzy nas, którzy poświęcili się kapłaństwu, są przekonani, że posiadają władzę sprowadzania obecności bogów, duchów, aniołów, bohaterów i dusz. Wszelako nie mogą wykonywać tych teurgii bez naruszania ogólnego porządku wszechświata. Gdy bogowie schodzą na ziemię, słońce i księżyc skrywają się na jakiś czas przed wzrokiem śmiertelnych. Archaniołowie otoczeni są jaśniejszym światłem niż aniołowie. Dusze bohaterów mają mniej blasku, aniżeli aniołów, jednakże więcej niż dusze zwykłych śmiertelników, które okrywa cień. Książęta zwierzyńca niebieskiego ukazują się pod nader wspaniałymi postaciami. Nadto rozróżniamy mnóstwo szczególnych okoliczności towarzyszących ukazywaniu się rozmaitych istot i służących do odróżnienia jednych od drugich. Tak na przykład złe duchy można poznać po złośliwych wpływach, jakie w ślad za nimi ciągną. Co do bałwanów, wierzymy, że jeżeli wyrabiamy je przy pewnym określonym położeniu ciał niebieskich lub też z pewnymi ceremoniami teurgicznymi, naówczas możemy ściągnąć na nie niejakie cząstki istoty boskiej. Jednakowoż sztuka ta jest tak zwodnicza i niegodna prawdziwej świadomości Boga, że zwykle zostawiamy ją kapłanom daleko niższego stopnia aniżeli ten, do którego mam zaszczyt należeć. Skoro który z naszych kapłanów wywołuje bogów, pod pewnym względem uczestniczy w ich istocie. Wszelako nie przestaje być człowiekiem, ale tylko natura boska przenika go do pewnego stopnia i łączy się on w pewien sposób z Bogiem. Znalazłszy się w takim stanie, z łatwością może rozkazywać duchom nieczystym, czyli ziemskim, i wypędzać je z ciał, które opętały. Czasami nasi kapłani, łącząc kamienie, zioła i materie zwierzęce, tworzą mieszaninę, która może stać się przybytkiem bóstwa; atoli prawdziwym węzłem łączącym kapłana z bóstwem jest modlitwa. Wszystkie te obrzędy i dogmaty, jakie wam wyłożyłem, przypisujemy nie Thotowi, czyli trzeciemu Merkuremu, który żył za Ozymandiasa, ale prorokowi Bitysowi, który żył na dwa tysiące lat przedtem i wytłumaczył zasady pierwszego Merkurego. Atoli, jak to wam już mówiłem, czas wiele dodał, przemienił, tak że nie sądzę, aby dawna religia miała się dostać do nas w swym pierwotnym składzie. Na koniec, jeżeli mam już wam wszystko powiedzieć, nasi kapłani czasami odważają się grozić własnym bogom; wtedy podczas składania ofiar tak się wyrażają: "Jeżeli nie spełnisz mego żądania, odsłonię najskrytsze tajniki Izydy, zdradzę tajemnice otchłani, zdruzgocę skrzynię Ozyrysa i rozsypię jego członki". Wyznam wam, że wcale nie pochwalam tych formuł, od których nawet Chaldejczycy zupełnie się wstrzymują. Gdy Cheremon doszedł był do tego miejsca swojej nauki, jeden z niższych kapłanów uderzył w dzwon na północ; ponieważ jednak i wy także zbliżacie się do miejsca waszego noclegu, pozwólcie zatem, abym odłożył na jutro dalszy ciąg mego opowiadania. Żyd Wieczny Tułacz oddalił się, Velasquez zaś zapewnił nas, że niczego nie dowiedział się nowego i wszystko to można znaleźć w księdze Jamblicha. - Jest to dzieło - dodał - które czytałem z wielką uwagą i nigdy nie mogłem pojąć, jakim sposobem krytycy, którzy uważali za wiarogodny list Porfiriusza do Anebona Egipcjanina, uznali odpowiedź Egipcjanina Abammona za wymysł Porfiriusza. Sądzę, że Porfiriusz po prostu dołączył do swego dzieła odpowiedź Abammona dodając niektóre własne uwagi nad filozofami greckimi i Chaldejczykami. - Ktokolwiek to był, Anebon czy Abammon - rzekł Uzeda - mogę zaręczyć, że Żyd mówił wam szczerą prawdę. Przybyliśmy na miejsce noclegu i spożyliśmy lekki posiłek. Cygan, mając czas wolny, tak dalej jął rozpowiadać swoje przygody: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Młody Suarez, opowiedziawszy mi, jak skończyło się pierwsze jego spotkanie w Buen Retiro, nie mógł oprzeć się snowi, którego w istocie gwałtownie do odzyskania sił potrzebował. Wkrótce zasnął głęboko, następnej jednak nocy w te słowa dalej mówił: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII LOPEZA SUAREZ Opuściłem Buen Retiro z sercem przepełnionym miłością dla pięknej nieznajomej i oburzeniem przeciw Busquerowi. Nazajutrz, a była to właśnie niedziela, sądziłem, że spotkam w którym kościele przedmiot moich marzeń. Przebiegłem trzy nadaremnie, wreszcie znalazłem ją w czwartym. Poznała mnie, po mszy wyszła z kościoła i przechodząc zbliżyła się ku mnie, mówiąc półgłosem: - To był portret mego brata. Już znikła, a ja stałem jeszcze jak przykuty na moim miejscu, oczarowany tymi kilkoma słowami, które usłyszałem, byłem bowiem przekonany, że obojętność nie byłaby jej podała tej uspokajającej mnie myśli. Wróciwszy do gospody, kazałem przynieść sobie obiad, w nadziei, że tym razem uniknę mego nieproszonego gościa, ale wraz z pierwszym daniem Busqu-eros wszedł, krzycząc na całe gardło: - Senor don Lopez, odmówiłem dwadzieścia zaproszeń i przychodzę do ciebie. Oświadczyłem ci już, że jestem zupełnie oddany na twoje usługi! Wzięła mnie chętka powiedzieć coś nieprzyjemnego natrętowi, ale przypomniałem sobie, że ojciec zabronił mi dobywać szpady, musiałem więc mimowolnie unikać kłótni. Busqueros kazał sobie przynieść nakrycie, zasiadł i zwracając się do mnie z uradowaną twarzą, rzekł: - Przyznaj, senor don Lopez, że oddałem ci wczoraj wielką przysługę: niby niechcący uprzedziłem młodą osobę, że jesteś synem jednego z najbogatszych negocjantów Kadyksu. Wprawdzie udała ona gniew niepohamowany, ale to tylko dlatego, aby cię przekonać, że bogactwa nie sprawiają na jej sercu żadnego wrażenia. Nie wierz temu, senor don Lopez. Jesteś młody, przystojny, rozumny, ale pamiętaj, że w żadnej miłostce złoto ci nie zaszkodzi. Ze mną na przykład rzecz ma się inaczej. Gdy mnie kochano, to tylko dla mnie samego i nigdy nie wzbudziłem namiętności, w której by zwracano uwagę na mój majątek. Busqueros długo jeszcze wygadywał podobne niedorzeczności, wreszcie, zjadłszy obiad, odszedł. Nad wieczorom udałem się do Buen Retiro, wszelako z tajemnym przeczuciom, że tym razem nie spotkam pięknej Inezy. W istocie, nie przyszła, ale natomiast zastałem tam Busquera, który przez cały wieczór już mnie nie odstąpił. Nazajutrz znowu przyszedł na obiad i wychodząc oświadczył mi, że wieczorem zejdzie .się ze mną w Buen Retiro. Odpowiedziałem, że mnie tam nic zastanie, będąc zaś przekonany, że nie zaufa memu słowu, nad wieczorem skryłem się do pewnego sklepu przy drodze do Buen Retiro i po chwili spostrzegłem Busquera, który śpieszył do parku. Nie znalazłszy mnie tam, wrócił zafrasowany i poszedł szukać mnie w Prado. Wtedy czym prędzej udałem się do Buen Retiro i przeszedłszy się kilka razy po głównej alei, spostrzegłem moją piękną nieznajomą. Zbliżyłem się do niej z uszanowaniem, które, o ile mogłem zauważyć, dość jej się podobało; nie wiedziałem jednakże, czy mam jej podziękować za to, co mi powiedziała w kościele. Ona sama snadź chciała wywieść mnie z kłopotu, gdyż śmiejąc się rzekła: - Utrzymujesz senor, że należy się przyzwoita nagroda temu, kto znalazł stracony przedmiot, i dlatego znalazłszy ten portret, chciałeś dowiedzieć się, jakie stosunki łączą mnie z oryginałem. Teraz znasz je już; nie pytaj zatem o nic więcej, chyba że znowu znajdziesz jaką rzecz do mnie należącą, gdyż wówczas bez wątpienia mógłbyś rościć prawo do nowych nagród. Wszelako nie wypada, aby zbyt często widziano nas przechadzających się razem. Żegnam cię, ale nie zabraniam ci zbliżać się do mnie, ile razy będziesz miał mi co do powiedzenia. To mówiąc nieznajoma wdzięcznie mi się skłoniła; odpowiedziałem jej głębokim ukłonem, po czym oddaliłem się do sąsiedniej, równoległej alei, spoglądając jednakże często na tę, którą tylko co opuściłem. Po skończonej przechadzce Ineza wsiadła do powozu, rzuciwszy mi pożegnalne spojrzenie, jak mi się wydawało, pełne nie tajonej przychylności. Nazajutrz z rana, zajęty powstającym we mnie uczuciem i rozmyślając nad jego postępami, osądziłem, że zapewne wkrótce piękna Ineza pozwoli mi pisać do siebie. Ponieważ zaś nigdy w życiu nie pisałem miłosnych listów, zdało mi się, że powinienem wprawić się nieco w styl. Wziąłem więc pióro do ręki i napisałem list następującej treści: Lopez Suarez do Inezy Ręka moja, drżąca wraz z bojaźliwym uczuciem, obawia się kreślić te słowa. W istocie, cóż mogą one wyrazić. Jakiż śmiertelnik zdoła pisać, idąc za głosem miłości? Gdzież pióro, które za nim nadąży? Chciałbym w tym liście zebrać wszystkie moje myśli, ale cóż, kiedy uciekają przede mną. Błądzą po ścieżkach Buen Retiro, zatrzymują się na piasku, który ślady stóp twoich zachował, i nie mogą się stamtąd oderwać. Czyliż w istocie ów ogród naszych królów jest tak piękny, jak mi się wydaje? Bez wątpienia - nie; urok jest w moich oczach, a ty Pani, jesteś jedyną jego przyczyną. Czyż park ten byłby tak odludny, gdyby inni widzieli w nim te piękności, jakie ja na każdym kroku odkrywam? Trawnik tam żywiej zielenieje, jaśmin tchnie bardziej balsamicznym zapachem, a drzewa, pod którymi przeszłaś, z większą silą opierają się palącym promieniom słońca. A przecież tylko przeszłaś pod nimi, cóż się więc stanie z sercem, w którym raczysz zostać na zawsze? Napisawszy ten list, odczytałem go i spostrzegłem w nim pełno niedorzeczności, dlatego też nie chciałem go ani oddać, ani odesłać. Tymczasem, niby dla przyjemnego złudzenia, zapieczętowałem go, zaadresowałem: "Do pięknej Inezy" i wrzuciłem do szuflady, po czym udałem się na przechadzkę. Przebiegłem ulice Madrytu i przechodząc obok gospody Pod Białym Lwem, pomyślałem, że dobrze uczynię, jeżeli zjem w niej obiad i tym sposobem uniknę przeklętego natręta. Jakoż kazałem sobie dać obiad i dopiero posiliwszy się wróciłem do mojej gospody. Otworzyłem szufladę, gdzie leżał mój list miłosny, ale już go tam nie znalazłem. Pytałem moich służących, którzy powiedzieli mi, że wyjąwszy Busquera nikt więcej u mnie nie był. Nie wątpiłem, że on go zabrał, i byłem bardzo niespokojny, co z nim pocznie. Nad wieczorem nie poszedłem prosto do Buen Retiro, ale skryłem się do tego samego sklepu, który mi już służył poprzednio. Wkrótce spostrzegłem karetę pięknej Inezy i Busquera biegnącego za nią z całych sił i pokazującego list, który trzymał w ręku. Łotr tak krzyczał i wywijał rękami, że zatrzymano karetę i mógł oddać list do własnych rąk adresatki. Następnie kareta potoczyła się ku Buen Retiro, Busqueros zaś poszedł w przeciwną stronę. Nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie, jak skończy się ta przygoda, i z wolna podążyłem ku ogrodowi. Zastałem tam już piękną Inezę siedzącą wraz ze swoją towarzyszką na ławce przypartej do gęstego szpaleru. Dała mi znak, abym zbliżył się, kazała usiąść i rzekła: - Chciałam, senor, kilka słów z tobą pomówić. Naprzód proszę cię, abyś raczył mi powiedzieć, dlaczego napisałeś te wszystkie niedorzeczności, a następnie, dlaczego użyłeś do oddania mi ich człowieka, którego zuchwalstwo, jak wiesz, już raz mi się nie podobało? - Nie mogę zaprzeczyć - odrzekłem - że ja ten list pisałem, wszelako nigdy nie miałem zamiaru wręczać go pani. Napisałem go jedynie dla własnej przyjemności i schowałem do szuflady, z której wykradł go ten niegodziwiec Busqueros, który od czasu mego przybycia do Madrytu jak zły duch ciągle mnie ściga. Ineza zaczęła śmiać się i odczytała mój list z wyrazem zadowolenia na twarzy. - Nazywasz się więc Lopez Suarez? Czy jesteś, senor, krewnym owego bogatego Suareza, negocjanta z Kadyksu? Odpowiedziałem, że jestem jego jedynym synem. Ineza wszczęła rozmowę o rzeczach obojętnych i udała się ku swojej karecie. Zanim wsiadła do powozu, rzekła: - Nie wypada, abym zatrzymywała przy sobie podobne niedorzeczności; oddaję ci je, z warunkiem jednak, abyś ich nie zgubił. Być może, że się jeszcze kiedy o nie zapytam. Oddając mi list, Ineza uścisnęła mi lekko rękę. Dotychczas nigdy żadna kobieta nie uścisnęła mnie za rękę. Wprawdzie widziałem podobne przykłady w romansach, ale czytając nie mogłem sobie dostatecznie wyobrazić rozkoszy, jaka z takiego uścisku wynika. Znalazłem zachwycającym ten sposób wyrażania uczuć i wróciłem do domu w przeświadczeniu, że jestem najszczęśliwszym z ludzi. Nazajutrz Busqueros znowu uczynił mi zaszczyt obiadowania ze mną. - No cóż - rzekł - list doszedł swego przeznaczenia? Widzę po twojej twarzy, senor, że sprawił pożądane wrażenie. Musiałem wyznać, że poczuwam się względem niego do pewnej wdzięczności. Nad wieczorem poszedłem do Buen Retiro. Zaraz przy wejściu spostrzegłem Inezę, która poprzedzała mnie o pięćdziesiąt kroków. Była sama, służący tylko szedł za nią z daleka. Obróciła się, później szła dalej i upuściła wachlarz. Podjąłem go czym prędzej. Przyjęła zgubę z wdzięcznym uśmiechem i rzekła: - Obiecałam ci, senor, przyzwoitą nagrodę, ile razy tylko powrócisz mi jaki zgubiony przedmiot. Usiądźmy na tej ławce i zastanówmy się nad tą ważną sprawą. Zaprowadziła mnie do tej samej ławki, na której ją wczoraj widziałem, i tak dalej mówiła: - Gdy odniosłeś mi zgubiony portret, dowiedziałeś się, że przedstawiał mego brata. O czymże teraz chcesz się dowiedzieć? - Ach, pani - odpowiedziałem - pragnę się dowiedzieć, kim jesteś i jak się nazywasz. - Posłuchaj więc, senor - rzekła Ineza - mogłeś pomyśleć, że twoje bogactwa mnie zaślepiły, ale po-zbędziesz się tego mniemania, gdy usłyszysz, że jestem córką człowieka równie bogatego jak twój ojciec, a mianowicie bankiera Moro. - Sprawiedliwe nieba! - zawołałem - mamże wierzyć moim uszom? Ach, pani, jestem najnieszczęśliwszym z ludzi, nie wolno mi myśleć o tobie pod groźbą przekleństwa mego ojca, mego dziada i mego pradziada Ińiga Suareza, który przebywszy wiele mórz założył dom handlowy w Kadyksie. Teraz śmierć mi tylko pozostaje! W tej chwili głowa don Busquera przedarła się przez gęsty szpaler, do którego nasza ławka była przyparta, i pokazując się między mną a Ineza, rzekła: - Nie wierz mu, pani, on tak zawsze czyni, gdy chce się kogo pozbyć. Niedawno, mało dbając o moją znajomość, dowodził, że ojciec zakazał mu wdawać się ze szlachtą; teraz lęka się obrazić swego pradziada Ińiga Suareza, który przebywszy wiole mórz założył dom handlowy w Kadyksie. Nie trać pani odwagi. Te małe krezusy zawsze z trudnością chwytają za haczyk, ale prędzej czy później przychodzi na nich kolej. Ineza powstała w najwyższym oburzeniu i wróciła do swojej karety. Gdy Cygan doszedł do tego miejsca swego opowiadania, przerwano mu i już go więcej tego dnia nie widzieliśmy. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie